This invention relates to an improved writing instrument of the kind having a writing tip, such as a ball point, at one end of a writing fluid chamber, the chamber and tip being retractable into a barrel or housing of the instrument when it is not in use to prevent inadvertent marking e.g. of hands or clothing. To write with the instrument the tip and chamber are moved relative to the barrel until the tip projects from one end of the barrel, releasable locking means being used to hold the tip in the extended position.
An object of the present invention is to provide a mechanism for such a writing instrument which is attractive and fun to use and which lends itself to the display of advertising or promotional material.